


In Sickness and In Health

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lear gets special treatment when he winds up sick.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiso_and_squodward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/gifts).



After spending an unhealthy amount of time in the ice area of Pasio it was bound to happen. 

Well, it  _ shouldn't  _ have happened when he usually wore layers and layers of clothing, but it didn't stop the weather from taking a toll on Lear. 

If it weren't for those loud mouthed, troublesome Team Break pests he'd be on his feet, taking care of business as per usual. First stealing Pokemon, now property damage? Were they trying to royally piss him off? 

Yet instead of being outside, here he was stuck under a pile of blankets (no thanks to Sawyer who made him keep them on), red nosed and certainly not with a pout on his face as he remained in bed. 

Princes aren't supposed to get  _ sick.  _ Why must bad things happen to good people?

Two gentle knocks on the door alerted Lear who struggled to move, desperately seeking his red sunglasses that Rachel had set all the way over on his desk. It was as if she _didn’t_ want him to hide his face!

The door creaked open with curses mumbled out of Lear towards whoever  _ dared  _ to see him in such an unsightly state.

Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"Lear?" Cheren's cowlick appeared first before he walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him with a cup in hand. "I didn't see you at today's Villa battle and Sawyer informed me you're under the weather, so I thought I'd check up on you."

Lear felt something warm in him, which wouldn't be unusual considering the condition he's in, and ignored how his face was burning. Its been like that off and on all day, so what?

_ How pleasant,  _ Lear thought sourly. Why did Rachel always let him in,  _ especially  _ when he didn't want to see anyone? 

"Well aren't you a goodie two shoes," Lear averted his eyes from Cheren as he sat up. "I'm fine so you can be on your way now."

Just as he finished his sentence he attempted to scoff but ended up breaking out in a series of coughs. 

_ This is the universe's fault again. _

"You clearly aren't," Cheren sighed, walking over to his bed and placed a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles on his back. Lear leaned into the touch, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Here, I brought you some hot chocolate. Thought you might like a treat."

Lear nearly jerked when Cheren moved his hand away; entirely relieved and not disappointed by the loss of contact. He wanted to snap, tell Cheren he didn't need it and above all Arceus he's been  _ burning  _ all day!

But then here Cheren was, hovering over him with the most gentle smile he's ever seen and eyes so soft he could melt.

So what does he do? The most illogical thing and takes the drink anyway. Cheren would just hound him about taking it either way.

"Thanks," Lear mumbles quietly, taking small sips. While he did feel as if he was about to burst into flames, it did somehow taste good. Just as long as he doesn't foolishly burn himself.. Why did he feel so defeated? "I'm surprised you got this past Rachel."

"It's because I brought her one too," Cheren laughs quietly. Lear feels almost like suffocating when Cheren takes a seat on his bed and places a hand on his forehead. "Sawyer was right to put you on bed rest you're burning up."

"I'm perfectly  _ fine,"  _ Lear jerks his head away to sneeze, another reminder of how nasally his voice must sound. Why did  _ Cheren  _ have to witness him at his worst? It was completely unattractive! "And I'll be out of bed by tomorrow."

"Really now?" Cheren's tone shifted to disbelief as he shook his head.  _ Great here comes the lecture.  _ "If you keep overworking yourself you'll strain your body further and faint. I know you're a workaholic, and for good reason too, but you need to take care of yourself."

_ That's all I've been trying to do for years now. _

"However since you're so stubborn I'll just keep you company until you get better,"  _ What?  _ "I'm sure you'll have no problem with that, will you?"

"I don't need to be monitored," Lear grumbled, arms crossed. Why was he acting so high and mighty all of the sudden? Was he humoring himself now? "Why would  _ you  _ want to do that? Aren't you supposed to be hanging around with those hat wearing dorks?"

Cheren had no real reason to stick around. He could waltz on out of there, go laugh and battle with his annoying friends and go on with his day. Meanwhile Lear would remain sitting alone in the quiet and dullness of his room.

Like it should be, how he's intended to live his life—

"Do I need a reason to stay by your side?" Cheren asked with a brow raised. "You're someone I really care for and.. I wouldn't leave you all alone, sick or not."

Lear can't argue with that, hell he doesn't even know what to say. Cheren always catches him off guard whether it be by being rudely blunt or genuinely caring it always has a way of hitting certain emotions.

Was he always this sickeningly sweet or was he just that way with him?

"Of course you would," Lear, as sick as he is, puffs up his chest and holds his head high. "It's a privilege to be able to speak to me, let alone be in the bedroom of a prince!"

_ Wait that didn't sound right— _

"Guess I should count myself lucky," Cheren laughs, playing along. Fortunately he doesn't comment on Lear's face (which he could cover it up by being the cold's fault). "I'll go let Sawyer know I'm staying over for awhile."

Just as Cheren was getting up, Lear threw a hand out intending to grab Cheren's arm but got his tie by accident. Amused, Cheren tilted his head down at Lear. Arceus how many more awkward moments was he going to thrust himself into today?

"T-they'll come check up on me later so there would be no point for you to leave,"  _ Please don't leave me.  _ "You should stay, after all you  _ did _ say you were wanting to keep me company! Do you intend to go back on your word?"

"Of course not," Cheren sends him a smile, the kind that messes with his heart rate, and to Lear's relief sat back down next to him. Why does this feel so right? "So, my students have been watching the Pokemon Masters League and they're very impressed with your battle skills.."

_ As they should be!  _ Who wouldn't be in awe of his battling techniques?

After spending the whole day in bed Lear finally felt content. Maybe it was from how stuffy his head currently was, but he didn't care what Cheren talked about, just as long as he had him by his side.

That's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> For my great friend shortcake for so many reasons, but they always leave such nice comments on all my Cheren/Lear fics (and so many other ones too bless them), and since I've dragged them into this rarepair with me thought I should contribute a little somethin` for them <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
